Indulgement
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A small little adventure in the bedroom! *Shandy Smut* no plot!
1. Ice

_As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, except the two I created, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _A/N: It's a smudge of smut, so don't say I didn't warn you._

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Goosebumps…

Water droplets…

Sweat misted skin…

Candle light…

Nail marks…

Bite marks…

Hands intertwining …

Her soft and keening moans…

His profound and guttural groans…

Taunt nipples…

A rigid manhood…

Pleasure principles needing to be met…

His tongue traveling down the center of her body accompanied by a piece of melting ice. The combined heat from his mouth and her hot and ready body, are melting the frozen goodness. As it melts the cold water glides all over her body, causing her to shiver and moan. As he travels south, he gazes up, his chestnut orbs are mesmerized by her hunter green windows to her soul.

Her mouth is agape…

Her tongue slowly moisturizes her lips…

Her back arching…

The ice dipping into her navel…

His tongue follows…

He swirls the heavenly concoction…

"Andyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She moans breathlessly. Once he is thoroughly certain, her navel is pleased, he allows the melted ice to trickle down her landing strip. As the trickles, trickle, she gasps. He looks up again and flashes he is delish smile. Slowly, parting her lips, as the trickle makes its way to her hidden cove. Ghosting the tip of the ice on her nub, causes her hips buck feverishly and her hands to grab hold of his silver strands. Trailing the blueprint if her treasure, elicits moans never heard before. Making his way to her entrance, he glides the ice inside and the tip of his nose tickles her nub, "Yesssssssssssss!"

{The End}

 _~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~_

 _Leave me some nuggets of love!_


	2. Mint

_As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, except the two I created, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _Thank you for the nuggets on the previous chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

 _A/N: Another smudge of smut, so don't say I didn't warn you._

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Daylight seeping through the curtains…

Birds chirping…

Empty wrapper on the night stand…

Pebbled skin…

His ragged breaths…

Her soft hums and moans…

His deep chocolate eyes trained on her swollen lips…

Her jade eyes following every facial movement of his…

The heavenly scent filling the air…

His hands entangled in her auburn tresses…

Focused on his facial expressions, she winks at him as she allows the cool peppermint candy to graze his meatus, causing him to shiver and slightly buck into her mouth. Wrapping the sensational candy in her tongue, she glides her tongue down his rigid shaft to the base. He tries hard to keep his eyes open, but once she trails back up and engulfs him completely, it is a lost cause. "Mmm!" He bellows as she hums as she moves her mouth and hand in tandem. He has no idea where her mouth ends and her hand begins. Slowly decreasing the pressure of her suction and gliding upwards, she makes her tongue flat, as the candy lays directly on the underside of his head, his eyes fly open. She winks at him once more.

Running his hands through her hair...

Trying his hardest not to pull too hard…

The candy is dissolving…

But the sensation of mint…

Is ever so present…

It's a spectacular feeling…

He disappears once again into her tingly mouth, eliciting a "Damnnnn!" She slowly adds her other hand to the mix and once again his eyes fall shut. He is near his brink. He is barely clinging on. She doesn't want him to hold on. She can taste the premature excitement mingling with the peppermint. It is fueling her passion to please him. She gently glides her teeth along his length as she returns to the tip.

Her tongue slips from between her tingling lips…

Around and around…

One last swivel…

She slowly slides her tongue back in her mouth. As she lightly squeezes his scrotum, she releases a soft but firm enough blow along his meatus, releasing his static electricity in its full splendor. "Ohhhhhh, Sharon!"

{The End}

 _~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~_

 _Leave me some nuggets of love!_


	3. Kisses

Just a little snippet of sexiness I was inspired to write by something someone (ahem _Meg0613_ ) tweeted me on this beautiful #ShandySunday!

As I writing this right before work, I have no beta and all mistakes are my own.

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

In the middle of the living room floor, in his newly acquired bungalow, here they are enjoying themselves. It all started with him teasing her about never sharing her Hershey's Kisses with him.

 _As soon as he finished vocalizing his taunt of her, a glint appeared in her eyes and she smirked at him. She stood up and pulled him up with her and guided them to floor. As soon as they were comfortable on the floor, she started kissing him._

 _A kiss to the lips, so sweet and tender._

 _A kiss to the cheek, just as sweet and tender as the lips._

 _A kiss to the other cheek, even more tender._

 _She pulled back and looked at him with profound admiration in her eyes and said, "My lipstick looks pretty good on you." He laughed and pulled her in for a searing kiss. A kiss that rivaled all the others. She broke the kiss and lifted his shirt over his head. She threw the shirt behind his head and nudged him back and began to kiss down his neck, leaving traces of her lipstick along him. As she reached his pulse point she not only marked him with her lipstick, but she also left a bright passion mark that made him groan loudly; which sent waves to her core and his ever growing member, dying to be released from his lounge pants. As she made her way down his body his grunts became louder, as she left traces of her lipstick for all the times he told he loved her randomly, for all the times he made her feel loved when she felt unlovable, for all the times he gave her Hershey's Kisses just to see her beautiful smile, and all the times he did what she needed the man she loved, to do. By the time she reached the waistband of his pants his upper body was covered in her rosy matte lipstick._

" _You still haven't shared your Kisses with me." He teased as he winked at her._

" _Don't worry we haven't gotten to that part yet." She rasps sliding down his pants and boxer briefs with his help. His eager manhood finally made his appearance, locked and loaded. She reached on the table and grabbed one of the purple foiled wrapped candies and opened it and placed it on her tongue as she winked at him. He swallowed hard as she lowered her head and began placing kisses along his member. She slowly brought out her tongue and traced him from base to tip. He could feel the melted chocolate along his shaft, as it mixed with the feel of her warm and inviting tongue. "Shit!" He rasped as she reached the tip and twirled he chocolate coated tongue on the underside, which caused his hips to buck. She engulfed his thick and throbbing length and brought him to his release in no time. As she ravished in his explosion, she enjoyed the sweet and salty taste immensely. She kissed her way back up his body and made her way to his ear and whispered, "Now I've shared my Kisses." She pulled back with a smirk on her face and he smiled at her like he just fallen in love with her all over again._

 _~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _I look forward to reading all of your nuggets of appreciation._

 _XOXO_


End file.
